Recreational and utility vehicles, such as a side-by-side utility vehicle where a driver and a passenger are seated next to each other in a laterally spaced apart seating area, provide an opportunity for carrying the occupants and cargo in locations that may not be as conducive to a traditional full-size road vehicle, such as a pickup truck. Because the utility vehicle may be operated on ground conditions that include bumps and turns, an occupant enclosure may be provided that is configurable to allow easy ingress and egress from the occupant space while still being enclosed sufficiently during operation to inhibit an unintentional egress of an occupant.